MEBIUS
by sherry-me
Summary: Ya, Tuan Putri, ke mana pun kita pergi, dunia adalah persimpangan antara langit dan neraka. Semua pilihan ada padamu. Third Chapter : Break Down - past RoyxEd, now Royxfem!Ed -
1. Prologue : Reborn

Yoo, MINNA! ^^

Ogenki desu ka?

Sebelum Anda sekalian ngomel,_ "Kenapa ini author lagi-lagi publish fict baru sementara fict lamanya terbengkalai?"_

Saya mau ngaku dulu, saya adalah author paling labil di jagad FFn, paling sering kena writer's block, en paling antusias kalo ada yg baru, terus moody banget nerusin kerjaan lama. So, it's me.

Sebenarnya, MEBIUS ini remake dari Denting Rindu. Versi alur mundur-nya gitu. Tapi karena saya rombak habis-habisan, ya, beginilah jadinya. ^^

Dan ada kemungkinan saya apdetnya bakal antara 2 minggu sampai sebulan sekali. Tergantung mood en kesibukan saya. Maaf... *bungkuk dalem2*

**Disclaimer :**

Hiromu Arakawa lah. Siapa lagi?

**Summary :**

Kehidupan bagaikan lingkaran Mebius. Terkadang, apa yang kau pikir sebuah akhir, adalah sebuah awal yang sama sekali tidak baru.

**Warning :**

OOC. Sho-ai (atau mungkin malah yaoi?) in the next chapter in _their_ previous life. RoyxEd (dulu). Royxfem!Ed (sekarang). *ohoho, warning ini penuh spoiler, ya?* *digetok sendal*

* * *

><p><em>Di… mana… aku?<em>

_Selamat datang di Gerbang, hei, Manusia._

_Ah, begitu. Aku sudah mati, ya? Akhirnya._

_Ya, tubuhmu sudah mati._

… _dan aku?_

_Jiwa di dalamnya._

_Ah, begitu._

…

_Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?_

_Apa?_

_Kenanganku semasa hidup. Mungkin tidak indah. Tapi aku tak mau itu punah bersamaan dengan luluhnya tubuhku..._

_Apa kau pikir kau akan punah, hai, Jiwa Manusia?_

_Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi padaku?_

_Kau akan menetap di tubuh baru. Dan mungkin, kau bisa tetap menyimpan kenangan lamamu di tubuh barumu._

_Begitukah?_

_Ya... jadi, pergilah, hai, Jiwa..._

_..._

_Pergilah ke tubuh baru kalian. Temukan satu sama lain dan raihlah apa yang tak kalian dapatkan sebelumnya…_

**MEBIUS**

Prologue

**Reborn**

_Bila rindu ini, masih milikmu._

_Kuhadirkan sebuah, tanya untukmu._

_Harus berapa lama, aku menunggumu._

_Aku menunggumu…_

( "Menunggumu" – Chrisye )

Garching, Jerman, 15 Desember 1993.

Seorang pria tegap berambut pirang emas sebahu dikuncir kuda di tengkuk, berusia hampir 40 tahun, sedang duduk dengan tegang di sebuah ruang tunggu operasi _Recht der Isaar Krakkenhaus_ (1). Tangannya saling mengait. Bukan berdoa. Hanya gestur untuk menguatkan mentalnya. Bagaimanapun dia atheis. Dia cukup yakin tak ada seorang-ralat-makhluk pun di atas sana yang akan mendengar doanya.

Tapi setidaknya, jika dia boleh berharap, dia hanya ingin meminta agar istrinya diberi cukup kekuatan untuk melewati persalinan ini. Istrinya yang mungil, yang rapuh sekaligus tegar itu sedang berjuang di ruang operasi untuk melahirkan anak mereka. Demi Kebenaran yang dia junjung tinggi, dia mencintai istrinya melebihi apapun juga. Dia memang menginginkan keturunan, bagaimanapun umurnya sudah hampir setengah abad tapi tidak. Tidak jika dia harus kehilangan Trisha.

Oke, cukup. Sudah cukup pikirannya berkelana terlampau jauh.

"Ooeekk."

Pria itu terperanjat. Mata emasnya berkilat karena kaget. Tangisan bayi.

"Ooeekk!"

Eh? Tangisan lain?

0––00––000––00––0

Trisha Hoenheim terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit yang meski nyaman, takkan pernah senyaman ranjangnya sendiri di rumah. Ia mendesah.

8 bulan 10 hari. Bayi kembarnya terlahir prematur. Dan karena tubuhnya pada dasarnya sudah lemah, kelahiran prematur itu sempat tak hanya membahayakan nyawanya, tapi juga nyawa putra-putrinya. Tapi mereka semua selamat. Suster pun bilang bahwa bayi-bayinya adalah bayi paling kuat yang pernah ia temui.

Trisha tersenyum. Sebentar lagi, putra-putri kembarnya yang manis akan dibawa ke sini. Dia sudah tak sabar melihat mereka lagi. Tadi dia hanya sempat melihat mereka sekilas sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan konon membuat panik suaminya setengah mati. Trisha sedikit terkikik, tak bisa tertawa keras, luka pasca melahirkannya masih terasa amat sakit. Suaminya itu memang manis sekali. Meski umurnya jauh lebih tua daripada Trisha, selisih umur mereka 18 tahun demi Tuhan, dan dia adalah seorang profesor dalam bidang teknik nuklir yang disegani di Jerman karena kejeniusannya, Van Hoenheim adalah suami yang amat penyayang dan kikuk mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Percaya tidak percaya, Van Hoenheim adalah pemuda yang dulu membantu ibu Trisha ke rumah sakit saat akan melahirkan Trisha dulu. Waktu itu mobil keluarga Elric, itu nama keluarga Trisha sebelum sah menjadi istri Hoenheim, terjebak macet. Pemuda yang waktu itu sedang menimba ilmu di _Technische_ _Universität München_ itu kebetulan lewat dan membantu. Singkat cerita, sampailah Talitha Elric di rumah sakit dengan selamat dan Trisha terlahir ke dunia. Tidakkah terasa seperti Trisha terlahir hanya untuk bertemu Hoenheim?

Dan sangat kebetulan bahwa bertahun-tahun kemudian, lagi-lagi pria itu menyelamatkannya, sangat mengherankan bagaimana bisa pria itu sangat ahli bela diri meski penampilannya sangat tidak meyakinkan, saat tanpa sengaja pria itu terlibat dalam usaha penculikan Trisha oleh sekelompok fans fanatiknya. Dan sejak saat itu juga, Trisha jatuh cinta pada pria yang sangat bisa diandalkan di saat darurat tapi sangat kikuk di saat biasa itu. Dia masih ingat, di awal hubungan mereka yang menghebohkan dulu, dialah yang memulai pendekatan lebih dulu. Hoenheim terlalu keras kepala untuk menyadari bahwa rasa sayangnya bukan cuma rasa sayang kakak kepada adiknya. Sungguh, butuh 3 tahun pendekatan yang berat dan runtuhnya Tembok Berlin untuk membuat seorang Van Hoenheim akhirnya sadar bahwa dia mencintai wanita yang 18 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Setelahnya, perlu 2 tahun lebih untuk membuatnya melamar wanita itu.

KRIETT.

Pintu bangsal tempat Trisha dirawat terbuka. Tampak wajah lelah Van Hoenheim yang sudah seharian menunggu Trisha berjuang. Betapa tidak?

Hari ini dimulai dengan Trisha dan Hoenheim sarapan seperti biasa. Roti bakar dengan telur mata sapi dan secangkir kopi panas pekat untuk Hoenheim, dan menu yang sama, dengan segelas susu sebagai pengganti kopi untuk Trisha. Keduanya menikmati sarapan dalam kehangatan dapur sementara salju turun perlahan di luar. Mendadak, Trisha merasakan kontraksi di perutnya dan... WUUSHSH! Hoenheim panik sesaat sebelum segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan tas berisi perlengkapan bersalin Trisha. Syukurlah saat itu keluarga Rockbell, tetangga mereka yang notabene keluarga dokter dan mekanik itu sedang ada di tempat. Pinako Rockbell, wanita paruh baya itu sigap membantu menenangkan Trisha dan memapahnya ke mobil. Sementara putranya, yang kebetulan dokter di rumah sakit setempat segera menelepon tempat kerjanya, meminta rekan kerjanya untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

1 jam kemudian, Hoenheim harus menerima kenyataan bahwa istrinya tidak mungkin melahirkan secara normal mengingat lemahnya kondisi fisiknya dan memberikan izinnya kepada tim dokter untuk melakukan operasi _caesar_. Setelah perjuangan keras beberapa puluh menit kemudian, barulah pukul 12.13 waktu setempat calon ayah itu mendengar tangisan anak pertamanya. Disusul tangisan anak keduanya 1 menit 2 detik kemudian.

Hoenheim tersenyum melihat Trisha sudah siuman. Trisha tersenyum melihat suaminya datang, lebih-lebih ketika di saat yang bersamaan dua suster masuk seraya menggendong bayi-bayinya.

Trisha tersenyum. Bayi-bayinya. Dia akan bisa menggendong bayi-bayinya. Yang sudah ia perjuangkan selama 8 bulan 10 hari ini.

Dua suster itu menyerahkan bayi-bayi yang sudah dimandikan dan diselimuti dengan kain katun berwarna gading lembut itu pada ayah ibunya. Meskipun kembar, kedua bayi itu tidak benar-benar mirip. Mungkin karena mereka beda indung telur. Setelah menyerahkan bayi-bayi itu pada orang tua mereka, kedua suster itu undur diri. Tidak mau mengganggu momen yang tak mungkin terlupakan bagi kedua orang tua baru itu.

Trisha terkikik geli. Pemandangan seorang professor Van Hoenheim yang kikuk menggendong putri mereka itu sangat menarik.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Hoenheim, setelah duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang Trisha.

"Kau cocok jadi ayah, ya, _Vati _(2)?"

Hanya dengan itu wajah Hoenheim memerah. Trisha tersenyum. Dan tak lama, Hoenheim juga tersenyum.

"Karenamu aku bisa jadi seorang ayah. Terima kasih, Trisha…"

Trisha tertegun.

"Kau pasti sudah berjuang amat keras dan menanggung sakit yang tak sanggup kubayangkan…"

Oke, ini mulai mengharukan.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras, Trisha," Hoenheim mencondongkan wajahnya kepada Trisha dan mengecup dahinya lembut, "Aku mencintaimu."

Tidak heran jika kemudian air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata wanita itu kan?

"Kau membuatku menangis di depan anak-anak…"

Trisha menangis, sekaligus tertawa. Bahagia. Hoenheim tersenyum, ganti mengecup pelupuk mata istrinya. Dan bayi dalam gendongan Trisha memilih saat yang tepat untuk menggeliat terbangun.

"D-dia bangun?"

"Jangan panik, _Liebchen _(3)," ujarnya menenangkan suaminya, yang mendadak sifat gampang paniknya kumat, "Wah, wah, kakakmu belum bangun, kau sudah bangun duluan, Alphonse sayang?"

Hoenheim tersenyum. Ya, mereka sudah memutuskan nama untuk anak mereka sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Alphonse jika lelaki, Trisha yang memilihkan nama, dengan nama tengah Elbertinus. Sementara Hoenheim memilih nama Ethel untuk calon putrinya. Dengan nama tengah Angelina.

Alphonse Elbertinus Hoenheim dan Ethel Angelina Hoenheim. Anak-anak mereka.

_Selamat datang ke dunia barumu …_

0––00––000––00––0

Berlin, 15 Desember 1993.

Madam Christmas, bar di daerah underground kota Berlin itu tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Namun sekarang ini siang hari, dan bar yang setiap malam dipenuhi personil tentara maupun warga sipil yang ingin melepas penat itu masih tutup.

Bar mungil itu tipikal bar di seluruh penjuru Jerman, lantai dansa di tengah ruangan, meja-meja dengan kursi dan sofa nyaman di tepi ruangan serta meja bar di kanan pintu masuk. Meski mungil, bar itu termasuk bar favorit di Berlin, mungkin karena waitress di sana manis, pelayanannya menyenangkan dan, well, di sini terkumpul informasi yang terkadang tak bisa didapatkan dengan mudah oleh para polisi sekalipun. Semuanya tampak normal, sampai saat melihat dengan lebih teliti, kau bisa menemukan keanehan di meja nomor 4 sana.

Ada seorang anak laki-laki berumur kurang lebih sepuluh tahun dengan rambut pendek sehitam malam sedang tertidur separuh tengkurap di sofa. Buku tebal bertajuk _Molecules: Atomic Lifes_ jatuh terbuka di bawah sofa, persis di bawah tangannya.

"Ya ampun! Madam, Roy tertidur?" seru Lenka, salah seorang waitress bar itu, kaget, sebelum seruan itu berubah jadi pekikan histeris teredam, "Ukh, manis sekali. Boleh kutowel pipinya?"

Sang ibu angkat, sekaligus pemilik bar itu, Christ Mustang yang sedang mengecek persediaan wiski di meja bar spontan melarang, "Jangan. Tampaknya dia kecapekan karena semalaman keasyikan membaca buku."

"Aku tak habis pikir. Roy itu baru sepuluh tahun kan? Kenapa dia tidak bisa membaca buku yang lebih ringan? Apa ini? Mo-mo..."

"_Molecules__._ Katanya, dia menemukan buku itu di rak buku sekolah dan begitu diperbolehkan meminjamnya, dia langsung membacanya tanpa henti," tambah Christ seraya mengangkat satu krat berisi botol bir kosong dengan mudah.

Meski bertubuh gempal dan lebih kuat dari wanita kebanyakan, Christ cukup cantik dengan rambut hitam khas _Latin__ese_ dan mata coklatnya yang tajam. Ditambah gayanya yang kharismatik dan seenaknya, dia sukses mengembangkan bar mungilnya dengan baik.

Lenka berdecak kagum, "Baru sepuluh tahun sudah lompat kelas sampai SMA, dan sekarang dia membaca buku yang bahkan judulnya tak bisa kulafalkan? Dia benar-benar bukan bocah biasa."

Christ tersenyum tipis, bergumam, "Seperti ayahnya..."

_Uuhh… berisik…_

Samar-samar, Roy bisa mendengar pembicaraan di sekitarnya. Tapi dia ingin tidur. Dia sangat-sangat-mengantuk. Sejenius apapun dia, dia tetap bocah sepuluh tahun yang butuh tidur 8 jam sehari. Apalagi di hari libur. Setelah membaca habis buku setebal 400 halaman. Tentang teori relativitas pula.

.

.

"_Oh, ayolah... ini kan hari libur! Jangan cuma tidur!"_

_Suara seseorang. __A__mat familiar. Suara yang ia rindukan. Selalu._

"_Kita bisa membaca, mendengarkan musik seperti yang kau suka..."_

_Suara itu... suara anak laki-laki? Suara remaja._

"_Mumpung aku di Central, nih."_

_Kenapa dia merasa amat familiar? Siapa anak laki-laki itu? Dan Central? Di mana itu? _

"_Aku perlu tidur, Ed. Aku dipaksa Letnan lembur semalam..."_

_Eh? Suaranya kenapa berat begitu? Lho, tangannya besar. Dia... dewasa? Dan siapa itu Ed? Kenapa mendengar dirinya menyebut nama itu membuatnya merasa... rindu?_

"_Bangun, Pak Tua Pemalas!"_

.

"_Bangun, Roy..."_

_Dia memanggil namanya. Lembut. Betapa ia merindukan suara itu. Ia sudah menanti terlalu lama untuk mendengar suara itu._

"_Aku datang."_

_._

_._

Mata sehitam malam berkedip. Roy mengerjapkan matanya dan mendadak terduduk. Lenka kaget.

"Ups, maaf. Aku membangunkanmu, Roy?"

Mimpi? Itu tadi... mimpi apa? Kenapa ia tak bisa mengingat mimpinya dengan jelas?

"Sudah bangun Roy-boy?" sapa ibu angkatnya.

Roy tak bereaksi. Pikirannya masih berkelana, mengkaji mimpinya. Matanya tidak fokus. Dia bahkan sesaat tak mengenali tempat ia berada sekarang.

Christ mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lenka menelengkan kepalanya.

"Roy?" Lenka melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Roy.

Roy menoleh, "Kak Lenka?"

"_Guten Morgen _(4), Roy, nyawamu sudah terkumpul?" canda Lenka, tersenyum.

Roy nyengir, manis, "Sudah."

_Mimpi yang aneh, _pikir Roy._L__upakan saja__, deh__. Toh, itu cuma mimpi._

" Aku ketiduran, ya?"

"Pulas," sahut ibu angkatnya seraya beranjak mendatanginya.

Roy nyengir, "Maaf, Bibi."

"Akan segera kubersihkan kamar mandinya," tambahnya lagi, merujuk pada tugas mingguannya.

Christ tersenyum. Roy adalah putra adik laki-lakinya dan istrinya, orang Jepang yang berimigrasi ke Jerman dengan alas an yang bahkan Christ tak tahu. Makanya Roy memiliki wajah oriental dengan mata serta rambut hitam sekelam malam. Dia juga mewarisi kejeniusan ayahnya yang dulunya peneliti di Lembaga Sains Jerman serta sifat penuh tanggung jawab ibunya. Dan malangnya, kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil 3 tahun silam. Sejak itu pula, ia diangkat anak dan tinggal bersama Christ yang kakak ayahnya itu.

"Makan dulu sana. Baru bersihkan kamar mandi," ujar Christ, mengacak-acak rambut Roy.

Roy tersenyum, mengambil buku tebalnya dan bergegas ke dapur, "Aku makan dulu!"

"Bocah yang ceria, ya..." komentar Lenka.

Christ hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

0––00––000––00––0

_Terpaksa berpisah._

_Dulu._

_Dua manusia._

_Setelah terjebak takdir yang berpilin._

_Dua manusia._

_Kini._

_Bertemu kembali._

_._

_._

_._

_Berjanjilah, siapapun yang terlahir lebih dulu, kita akan saling menemukan._

_Dan kita akan berakhir bahagia. Selamanya._

**Prologue End.**

Note :

(1) Recht der Isaar Krakkenhaus : Rumah Sakit Recht der Isaar.

(2) Vati : Ayah.

(3) Liebchen : panggilan sayang, Dear.

(4) Guten Morgen : selamat pagi.

Saya ngaku dulu, saya gak pernah belajar bahasa Jerman, jadi, semua kosa kata bahasa Jerman di atas, setting, everything about German, I learned them from Google. Ahaha... ^^

Kalo ada yg salah, tolong bantu saya ngebenerinnya, ya...

Sankyu...

Review, ya!

Luv,

sherry


	2. First Chapter : Reunion

Yoo, MINNA! XD

Ogenki desu ka?

Maaf, ya, kalau di chap sebelumnya banyak typo, gak jelas gitu. Nah, sebagai permintaan maaf saya update lebih cepat dari yang saya janjikan ^^

Selamat menikmati!

Oya, jangan lupa review juga, ya!

**Summary :**

Waktu yang terhenti bergerak kembali, saat langit malam bertemu purnamanya lagi...

**Disclaimer :**

Sapi endut Hokkaido *dihajar*

Maksudnya Hiromu Arakawa... *pingsan*

**Warning :**

OOC, AU, manipulasi fakta sains. Hehehe... :P

* * *

><p><strong>Garching, Jerman. 2 Agustus 2005.<strong>

Ethel bersenandung di sepanjang jalan dari _Technische Universität München_ ( TUM) alias Technical University of Munich, Garching menuju rumahnya. Tak peduli dengan terik musim panas Garching yang menyengat kulitnya. Gadis berusia 12 tahun itu sesekali melompat, berputar, dan berjalan seenaknya seolah-olah dia adalah penguasa jalanan. Alphonse, sang adik, berjalan dengan tenang di sebelahnya. Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum-senyum melihat polah kakak kembarnya.

Bila dilihat sekilas, dua saudara kembar itu memang terlihat layaknya bocah biasa. Ralat. Bocah biasa yang sangat manis. Lihat saja Al, _nickname_ si adik, dengan rambut pirang terangnya yang dipotong cepak dan mata emas kecoklatannya yang bulat serta Ed, _nickname _sang kakak, dengan rambut pirang keemasannya yang baru-baru ini dipotong pendek (dan itu terjadi karena seekor anjing dan segumpal permen karet) serta mata emasnya yang selalu memancarkan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Tak ada yang akan menyangkal bahwa dua anak itu memang manis.

Tapi, jangan salah sangka dulu. Keduanya bukan bocah biasa. Ethel dan Alphonse Hoenheim adalah _twin prodigies_ yang walau baru berumur 12 tahun, namun masing-masing sedang mengenyam pendidikan di Technische Universität München yang notabene universitas peringkat 4 se-Eropa. Al mendalami _Computer Science_, sementara Ed asyik bergulat dengan _Physics_ idamannya. Tak hanya itu, sepak terjang mereka terhitung amat mengagumkan untuk bocah berumur 12 tahun. Baru-baru ini saja, Al berhasil membobol data milik MI6 (1) saat diminta membantu _Bundesnachrichtendienst_ (2) melacak jejak seorang broker senjata api yang sudah diburu setahun terakhir ini sementara Ed sukses mempermalukan para saintis di ajang temu fisikawan internasional bulan lalu dengan memaparkan penjelasannya yang mencengangkan tentang medan gravitasi dan opportunitas teleportasi. Yaah, meski begitu, tetap saja mereka adalah bocah-bocah berumur 12 tahun yang terkadang suka seenaknya sendiri.

"_In a good mood, Sis?_" tanya Al.

"Yep. Makan siang kita stew hari ini!"

Ahh, tentu saja Ed senang. Stew kan makanan kesukaannya.

"Kakak aneh," komentar Al.

Ed menelengkan kepala, "Kenapa?"

"Suka stew, tapi benci susu. Doyan es krim, pancake, padahal jelas-jelas dibikin pakai susu," jelasnya lagi.

Ed kontan langsung cemberut, "Habis _itu_ kan cairan hasil sekresi sapi. Ergh…"

Ed bergidik sesaat sebelum melanjutkan dengan semangat, "Lagipula, jelas-jelas stew, es krim dan pancake itu enak! Aku tak bisa menolak makanan enak."

"Nanti kakak nggak tinggi-tinggi, lho," sahut Al lagi yang langsung dibalas _death glare_ sang kakak.

Al nyengir.

Sementara itu, mereka sudah mulai memasuki blok kawasan perumahan di mana mereka tinggal. Hanya beberapa blok dari kampus tempat mereka berkuliah dan ayah mereka bekerja sebagai dosen sekaligus peneliti di bidang _Nuclear Engineering_ di _Research Neutron Source "Heinz Maier-Leibnitz" (FRM II)_.

Rumah keluarga Hoenheim adalah sebuah rumah sederhana dua lantai, dengan pohon ek besar di halaman yang di dahannya terikat kuat sebuah ayunan kayu. Rumpun _forget-me-not, _tulip dan lili tumbuh subur di depan rumah. Siapa lagi yang menanamnya kalau bukan ibu mereka yang pecinta bunga.

"Kami pulang!" teriak Ed, seraya membuka, lebih tepatnya, membanting pintu rumahnya...

"Lho, ada tamu, ya?"

... dan membuat ayah serta tamunya, seorang pria berambut hitam, yang sedang mengobrol serius di ruang tamu menoleh kaget.

Ed segera memasang tampangnya yang paling _innocent_ sementara Al menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, menghela nafas.

"Ehehehe," Ed nyengir, sementara tamu sang ayah mengernyitkan alis menatapnya.

Tatap mata emas bak purnama di malam kelima belas bertumbukan dengan mata sekelam langit malam. Dan untuk sedetik, Ed merasa detak jantungnya berhenti. Pikiran bawah sadarnya mengenali tatap mata itu.

_Waktu yang terhenti bergerak kembali_

_Saat langit malam bertemu purnamanya lagi..._

**MEBIUS**

First Chapter

**Reunion**

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

( "Once Upon A Dream" – OST. Sleeping Beauty )

"Ethel, pintunya kan baru saja Ayah perbaiki. Tidak lucu kalau sampai rusak gara-gara kau banting lagi," tegur Hoenheim dengan wajah datar.

Ed langsung cemberut. Kenapa, sih, ayahnya jarang sekali tersenyum padanya? Dengan ibunya juga begitu. Senyum ayahnya itu seperti komodo. Langka, patut dilestarikan. Well, sebenarnya ibunya dengan jelas bilang kalau itu hanya karena ayahnya adalah orang yang kikuk dalam mengekspresikan perasaan tapi tetap saja itu hal yang menyebalkan.

"Tidak sengaja," jawab Ed sama datarnya.

Al yang sudah maklum dengan tensi antara sang kakak dan ayah menganggukkan kepalanya pada tamu mereka, yang tampaknya terpaku menatap kakaknya. Si tamu, tersadar, balas mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Ah, _Herr_ (3) Mustang, maafkan interupsi ini. Perkenalkan, anak-anakku," Hoenheim melambaikan tangannya bergantian ke arah Ethel dan Alphonse.

"Ethel dan Alphonse bukan?" pria bernama Mustang itu tersenyum, menebak dengan tepat, "Kalian selebriti TUM, lho. Tidak ada mahasiswa sains yang tidak tahu siapa kalian."

Ed dan Al saling lirik. _Selebriti?_

"Ethel, Alphonse, ini Roy Mustang. Dia mahasiswa yang sedang mengambil gelar doktor di jurusan Kimia dan meminta bantuan Ayah terkait disertasinya."

Roy mengulurkan tangannya. Al yang pertama kali menjabat tangannya. Well, urusan sopan santun dan tata krama, Al memang lebih-_ehem_-ahli daripada kakaknya. Keduanya berjabat tangan erat, khas laki-laki, sebelum pria itu mengulurkan tangan pada Ethel.

"Salam kenal, _Frau_ (4) Ethel," pria itu tersenyum.

Terdiam sesaat, Ed balas tersenyum, senyum bisnis tentu saja, dan meraih uluran tangan itu tanpa ragu, "Salam kenal, _Herr_ Mustang."

0––00––000––00––0

Roy termangu sesaat tadi. Bocah perempuan yang baru berkenalan dengannya tadi, putri calon partnernya itu, entah kenapa terasa amat familiar. Dia merasa pernah mengenalnya. Mata emas itu, rambut pirang keemasan itu. Tapi di mana? Dan bagaimana mungkin?

Well, mereka memang sama-sama akademisi dan termasuk mereka yang dijuluki _the lucky bastard_ di kalangan ilmuwan karena punya kemampuan intelegensi jauh di atas rata-rata dan sudah mengenyam bangku kuliah di usia yang relatif teramat muda. Akan tetapi dengan selisih umur yang jauh, bidang yang sama sekali berbeda dan basis wilayah yang juga berbeda puluhan kilometer bahkan ribuan kilometer, Roy menyelesaikan program sarjananya di _Freie Universität Berlin_ dan master di _Universit__é de Sorbonne_, Perancis, pria yang baru berumur 22 tahun itu sama sekali tak bisa memikirkan alasan di balik perasaan familiar itu.

"Abstrak yang menarik," tanggapan Hoenheim atas abstrak disertasi, yang akan disusun Roy untuk meraih gelar doktor itu, menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Roy tersadar dan langsung sumringah. Apa itu lampu hijau untuk bekerja sama dengan ilmuwan yang digadang-gadang sebagai masternya _Nuclear Engineering_ di Eropa itu?

"Jadi...?"

Hoenheim berujar datar, "Di mana lab Anda?"

"Anda bersedia membantu saya?" Roy tak percaya.

Hoenheim meletakkan lembar abstrak beserta lampiran data awal itu di atas meja.

"Dengan tema semenarik ini, akan sangat bodoh kalau saya tidak tertarik. Tentu saja saya bersedia."

Tidak mengherankan kalau Roy, yang punya poker face yang membuatnya memenangkan sebagian besar pertandingan catur yang diikutinya sebagai hobi itu, mendadak jadi_ out-of-character _dengan menyalami sang calon-coret-partner sahnya itu dengan penuh semangat kan?

"Terima kasih, Prof. Saya akan berusaha keras! Saya jamin Anda takkan kecewa bekerja sama dengan saya!"

Hoenheim tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, pemuda ini mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri saat muda dulu.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, _Herr_ Mustang," Hoenheim mengulurkan tangannya.

Roy menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan antusias, "Roy. Anda cukup memanggil saya Roy. Mohon kerjasamanya juga, Professor Hoenheim."

"Kalau begitu kau juga jangan memanggilku seformal itu, Roy," Hoenheim tersenyum tipis.

"Saya diajarkan untuk menghormati mereka yang lebih tua dan lebih berpengalaman, Professor," Roy tersenyum, "Jadi, mari kita sepakat bahwa Anda akan memanggil saya 'Roy' dan saya akan merasa nyaman bila Anda bersedia saya panggil 'Professor Van'?"

Hoenheim tersenyum. Roy berbeda dengan dirinya dulu. Pemuda di depannya ini rupanya punya kemampuan persuasif yang bagus.

"Setuju. Nah, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung untuk makan siang di sini? Sebagai awal kerja sama kita?" undang Hoenheim, "Stew buatan istriku lezat sekali, lho."

"Ah, maaf. Saya sudah ada janji makan siang dengan teman saya. Bagaimana kalau lain kali?"

Hoenheim mengangguk, "Sangat disayangkan, ya. Baiklah lain kali kau harus datang dan kupastikan kau akan ketagihan dengan stew dan apple struddle buatan Trisha."

Roy tertawa dan berujar, "Lain kali," sebelum pamit dan undur diri.

Dia berjanji bertemu dengan seorang kawan lama di _Department of Chemistry_ TUM dan kawan lamanya itu sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak datang terlambat. Well, selama kawan lamanya itu benar-benar membawakan apa yang dijanjikannya untuk Roy, dia sudah pasti tidak akan datang terlambat.

0––00––000––00––0

"Selamat makan!" seru Ed ceria dan langsung menyuap stewnya di detik pertama.

Trisha tersenyum melihat polah putri sulungnya, "Pelan-pelan, _Liebchen_. Nanti tersedak..."

"Iya, nih. Kakak gak ada kalem-kalemnya," kritik Al, yang memakan stewnya dengan tenang di samping Ed.

Ed menyeringai, "Well, aku kan tidak seperti Winry yang bisa tenang dan bersikap manis di depanmu."

Al membatu.

Ed menambahkan dengan berbisik, tidak mau ibunya mendengar rahasia kecil Al yang ia sadari baru-baru ini, "Karena itu juga kan, kau suka Winry, Al?"

Al spontan tersedak. Panik, Trisha buru-buru menuangkan segelas air dan mengulurkannya pada Al yang langsung menandaskannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Al," ujarnya seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya itu.

Al langsung memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Ed begitu tenggorokannya lega. Ed cengengesan. Hoenheim tersenyum. Momen ini sempurna. Dia punya istri yang cantik dan perhatian. Anak-anak yang manis dan luar biasa cerdas. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Sempurna.

Mengingat masa lalunya, harusnya dia tak berhak menerima ini semua. Sama sekali tak berhak.

TINGTONG. TINGTONG.

Bel pintu berbunyi. Tamu lagi?

"Biar kubuka pintunya!" seru Ed seraya berlari dengan penuh semangat ke arah ruang tamu.

Lebih cepat kabur dari sebelah Al yang marah selalu lebih baik.

Ed membuka pintu dengan sekali hentakan dan menyeringai ketika tahu siapa yang datang.

"_Speak of the devil_," gumamnya.

"_Guten Tag (5)_, Ed."

Dari balik pintu tampak seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang jerami sepinggang dan mata sebiru lautan. Di tangannya ada sebuah keranjang rotan yang ditutupi lap makan kotak-kotak merah.

"Hai, Win. Masuk?"

Winry Rockbell, sahabat Ed dan Al dari bayi. Terlahir di keluarga Rockbell membuatnya tertarik pada kedokteran dan mekanika secara alami. Ayah dan ibunya, yang kini sedang berada di daerah perang Israel – Palestina membantu Palang Merah Internasional, adalah dokter sementara neneknya mekanik alat gerak prostetik untuk orang cacat. Berbeda dengan Hoenheim bersaudara, Winry benar-benar gadis biasa dengan tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, walau, yah, biasa. Dia duduk di kelas 7. Dan punya cukup banyak fans. Winry cantik, berkepribadian kuat dan berani. Tidak mengherankan bukan? Ed tahu, itu cukup membuat saudaranya kelimpungan. Well, Ed tahu, sih, Winry belum memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, asyik sekali menggoda saudaramu terkait _crush_-nya kan?

Winry menggeleng dan mengulurkan keranjangnya ke depan hidung Ed, wangi pai apel menguar keluar, "Ini. Kami baru dapat kiriman apel dari desa dan Nenek langsung membuat pai! _Fresh from the oven_."

Ed nyengir. Pai apel keluarga Rockbell! Takkan ada yang bisa menolaknya.

"Kebetulan sekali! Kami sedang makan siang. Mau ikut?"

Winry menggeleng, "Nenek membuat _spaghetti meatball_ untuk makan siang. Aku tak mau melewatkannya."

"Ibu masak stew, lho," Ed mencoba promosi.

Di otaknya sudah tersusun rencana untuk membuat Winry duduk di sebelah Al sepanjang acara makan. Al pasti salah tingkah tanpa henti dan Ed akan punya cerita lucu untuk diceritakan selama seminggu.

"Lain kali, deh," Winry tetap menolak, "Atau kalian datang makan malam saja di tempatku?"

Dia malah ganti menawari.

"Hmm..."

"Kak?" terdengar suara Al, "Kok lama? Siapa yang datang?"

Ed menyeringai. _Perfect._ Al datang di saat yang tepat.

"Winry, membawakan pai. Dan karena dia tidak bisa ikut kita makan siang sekarang, dia mengundang kita makan malam di tempatnya. Bagaimana, Al?" Ed berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa melihat pipi Al yang tiba-tiba merona merah.

"Eh?"

0––00––000––00––0

Roy menyusuri jalanan TUM yang ramai dengan mobilnya. Ia memilih untuk tidak terburu-buru. TUM memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan FUB, lebih-lebih Sorbonne. Entah memang karena daerahnya yang memang berbeda, atau memang kampus kedua TUM yang terletak di Garching ini memang memiliki keunikannya sendiri.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkir di tengah pepohonan yang rindang di taman kampus Department of Chemistry, Roy memilih memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia masih agak lelah karena perjalanannya ke sini dari Berlin kemarin cukup menyita tenaga, lebih dari 400 km berkendara sendirian dari Berlin nun di utara Jerman ke Garching nun di selatan, dan syukurlah _dealling_-nya dengan sang master _Nuclear Engineering_ tadi tidak mengalami hambatan yang berarti karena jika tidak, dia pasti sudah jatuh pingsan kelelahan di rumah partnernya itu tadi. Yang mengejutkannya hanya satu hal. Bocah bermata emas itu. Dia merasa _pernah_ mengenalnya. Tapi di mana? Kapan? Mungkinkah… _dalam mimpi_?

Roy selalu mengalami mimpi-mimpi yang aneh. Tentang seseorang yang berambut pirang keemasan. Mirip Profesor Hoenheim dan kedua anaknya. Seseorang yang entah kenapa ia percayai adalah takdirnya. Seseorang yang menggoyahkan pendiriannya akan orientasi seksualnya. Pada dasarnya, Roy adalah seorang feminis yang menghargai dan menghormati semua makhluk hidup bergender perempuan. Harusnya itu menjadikannya seorang _straight_ bukan? Tapi gara-gara mimpi-mimpinya itu, ia jadi meragukan orientasi seksualnya. Dan akibatnya, selama ini sudah beberapa kali (baca : belasan kali hingga puluhan kali) ia menjalin hubungan tak hanya dengan lawan jenis tapi juga sesama jenis. Dan itu tak hanya sekedar _one night stand_, kadang juga berlanjut hingga hitungan bulan. Rekornya, sih, 3 bulan. Tak heran mereka yang tahu hal ini menjuluki Roy dari sekedar _womanizer, playboy,_ sampai _prodigy whore_. Roy memilih tak acuh dengan itu semua. Toh, orang-orang terdekatnya baik-baik saja dengan hal itu.

Terbuai angin yang sejuk, lama kelamaan Roy mengantuk, sebelum tenggelam ke alam mimpinya.

_._

_._

_"Hei, Roy…"_

_"Hmm?"_

_Roy bisa merasakan seseorang di pelukannya. Lebih mungil darinya. Dan dari suaranya. Ada kemungkinan itu suara seorang gadis, atau anak laki-laki yang suaranya belum 'pecah'._

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku mati lebih dulu darimu?"_

_Roy terkejut. Sangat. Apa-apaan itu? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dia takkan membiarkan pemuda itu mati lebih dulu dari__nya!_

_Eh, pemuda?_

_"Dengar, Edward. Satu, itu pertanyaan konyol. Dua, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Karena aku takkan membiarkan diri__mu mati lebih dulu dari__ku."_

_"Ini hanya perumpamaan, Brengsek. Kita kan tidak tahu apa yang akan mungkin terjadi hari ini, atau besok?"_

_Roy mendecak. Pemuda dalam pelukannya itu. Kenapa begitu kuat di hadapan semua orang tapi begitu rapuh dalam pelukannya?_

_Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia mengetahui hal itu?_

_"Edward, dengarkan aku dan dengarkan dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu. Kematian takkan mengubah itu. Sama sekali."_

_Roy mengecup dahi pemuda itu. Dia bisa merasakan pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Mungkinkah dia juga merasakan perasaan aman yang selalu Roy rasakan saat bersamanya, saat memeluknya seperti ini?_

_._

_Kematian takkan mengubah perasaannya. Kematian takkan memisahkan mereka. Iya kan?_

_._

_._

"Woi! Roy! Bangun!"

Roy merasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Tak rela tidurnya terganggu dan mimpinya terputus, Roy bersikeras menutup mata.

"Bangun atau akan kuteriakkan bahwa kau, Roy Mustang, , _the Freie Universit__ät Berlin's prodigy_, masih ngompol sampai umur-"

Dan dengan itu, Roy langsung membekap mulut orang yang membangunkannya dengan serampangan itu hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Hughes, tidakkah kau pernah belajar untuk membangunkan seseorang BAIK-BAIK?" gerutu Roy kesal.

Maes Hughes memang sahabat terbaiknya. Tapi kebiasaannya suka membeberkan aib Roy di masa kecil untuk membangunkannya itu terkadang ingin membuatnya membakar sahabatnya hidup-hidup.

"Habis susah membangunkanmu. Ehehe…" ujarnya ngeles sambil cengengesan.

Pria berkacamata, berambut hitam dan bermata hijau kecoklatan itu adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dulu mereka sering bertualang menyusuri jalanan _underground_ Berlin, berkelahi dengan preman, dan menjadi pemimpin geng anak-anak. Biasanya selalu Maes yang jadi ketua karena dia yang tertua dalam geng mereka. Roy berumur 4 tahun lebih muda dari Maes walau dia yang lebih dulu lulus kuliah dan menempuh _postgraduate_. Mereka juga diterima bekerja di tempat yang sama. Namun karena jenjang pendidikan Roy yang lebih tinggi dan kemampuannya tak bisa diragukan lagi, Roy sekarang berada dalam posisi yang lebih tinggi dari Maes.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan…

"Kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Roy setelah Maes beringsut masuk ke mobilnya, Mustang berwarna perak metalik yang mencolok.

"_To the point_ sekali," Maes merogoh ranselnya dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat tertutup pada Roy.

"Bukannya kau yang mengajakku makan siang bersama untuk mengenalkanku pada tunanganmu?" sahut Roy balik, meraih amplop itu, sebelum menambahkan dengan nada sebal, "Aku tak mau urusan pekerjaan menganggu kehidupan pribadiku. Jadi, kita selesaikan pekerjaan kita sekarang, lalu kau bisa puas pamer tunanganmu itu padaku."

"Oke, oke, _Flamey Liutenant Colonel_," sindir Maes, merujuk pada pangkat Roy di satuan mereka.

Roy menyeringai puas menatap amplop bersegel lambang _Bundesnachrichtendienst_ itu.

"Jadi, di mana kalian janjian?"

"Tiga blok dari sini. Di Roselle," Maes menunjuk arah utara dengan jempolnya.

Roy menstarter mobilnya lagi dan memindahkan persneling, "_Just show me the way_."

0––00––000––00––0

**Lepas pantai Pulau Sachalin, Rusia. ****1 Oktober 2005.**

Sebuah kapal pesiar mewah terapung di gelap laut lepas Pulau Sachalin. Lampu-lampu yang menyala di tubuh kapal itu laksana mercusuar, memberi tahu agar tidak ada makhluk yang berani mendekat. Tidak ikan, tidak juga manusia.

Seorang wanita berbalut gaun malam hitam yang menempel bak kulit kedua di tubuhnya, dengan rambut dan mata sehitam laut di kala malam yang sedang diarunginya sekarang, berjalan di dek. Wanita dengan tubuh yang mampu menggoda setiap lelaki normal itu beringsut mendekati sosok yang sedang duduk diam di kursi kesayangannya. Di atas meja di samping kursi itu bertengger kotak papan catur yang dipesan khusus. Pion-pionnya diukir membentuk baju-baju zirah khas abad pertengahan Eropa. Sosok yang ditujunya itu sedang memandang laut di kejauhan.

"Ayah…"

Sosok berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi dengan sandaran tinggi itu tidak bergeming. Wanita itu sudah maklum. _Ayah_nya itu tipe orang yang suka larut dalam simulakrumnya sendiri.

"Envy dan Gluttony sudah terbang ke Jerman. Mereka akan memantau kondisi 'orang itu' di sana selama beberapa minggu," lapornya, sengaja menggunakan nickname yang diberikan sang _Ayah_ untuk menyebut saudara-saudara angkatnya, "Pride dan Wrath sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk mereka di sana. Aku akan menyusul, jika tanggalnya sudah ditentukan."

Sang _Ayah_ diam dan melambaikan tangan kanannya beberapa saat kemudian. Wanita itu mengerti, itu isyarat yang berarti 'pergilah'. Wanita itu mengangguk sekilas dan pamit pergi.

Setelah derap _high heel_ putri angkatnya itu lenyap dari pendengarannya, sosok di kursi itu menggerakkan dua _pawn_ hitam dengan tangan kirinya, menghadap _king_ putih yang dilindungi barisan _queen, bishop,_ dan _knight_.

"Kuharap kau menikmati kejutan yang akan kukirimkan, _Mein Bruder (6)_," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

**To be continued...**

Note :

(1) MI6 : Biro intelijen Inggris, disebut juga SIS (Secret Intelligent Service) atau On Her Majesty's Secret Service

(2) Bundesnachrichtendienst : Biro intelijen Jerman, Federal Intelligent Service-nya Jerman

(3) Herr : Mister, Pak

(4) Frau : Nona

(5) Guten Tag : Good day, selamat siang

(6) Mein Bruder : Saudaraku

Bagaimana? Lebih jelas? Lebih kacau? Aneh? Menyebalkan?

Bahasa Jerman ngaco di atas sana ada yang salah?

Sampaikan aspirasi Anda dengan mengeklik link di bawah ini. *sok ngiklan*

Review, ya! ^^

Luv,

sherry


	3. Second Chapter : The Avenue of Hell

Hello, EVERYBODY~! XD

YOO, MINNA!

Saya kembali! Lanjuut, yuuk! *on fire*

Berasa gak sih, fict ini proyek-ambisius-gimana-gitu saya? Udah AU, ambil setting nun di antah berantah, pake nyomot organisasi pemerintah yang jelas-jelas ada pula. Ehehehe. Emang.

Ini fict pertama yang saya bela-belain browsing sana-sini cari bahan dan referensi. Cukup berat pula materinya untuk otak saya yang udah mulai karatan bagian sainsnya. Maklum, kebanyakan maen sama undang-undang. *curcol*

Oke, gak banyak bacot lagi, read en review, ya!

**Summary :**

Berhati-hatilah, Manusia. Badai selalu datang setelah hari tenang menyelimutimu dengan kebahagiaan...

**Disclaimer :**

Tante sapi Hokkaido endut! *disambit baju zirah* *kabur*

Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, maksudnya…

**Warning :**

OOC, AU, and fasten your seatbelt. It will be a tensed and long ride!

**Previous part :**

_Setelah derap high heel putri angkatnya itu lenyap dari pendengarannya, sosok di kursi itu menggerakkan dua pawn hitam dengan tangan kirinya, menghadap king putih yang dilindungi barisan queen, bishop, dan knight._

_"Kuharap kau menikmati kejutan yang akan kukirimkan, _Mein Bruder_," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri._

**Kediaman keluarga Hoenheim, Garching, Jerman. 1 Oktober 2005.**

Roy sedang kesulitan mengangkat kardus berisi setumpuk kertas berisi data-data penelitian dan buku-buku referensi seraya melewati pintu depan kediaman keluarga Hoenheim saat dari arah depan terdengar derap langkah cepat, tawa yang sekarang amat familiar di telinganya dan suara... DUAKK. Benturan yang sangat keras.

"Aaww! Sakit!"

Roy kontan meringis dan merasa bersalah. Ethel yang manis baru saja tanpa sengaja terantuk ujung kardus yang dibawanya. Al yang dari tadi berjalan bersama Ed keburu panik memeriksa dahi Ed. Menilik kerasnya suara benturan, hanya Tuhan yang tahu rasanya sesakit apa.

"Ups, sorry, Ethel," setelah sebulan lebih sering bertemu, ngobrol, adu mulut tidak jelas dan saling ledek, Roy kini makin akrab dengan Ethel, dan anggota keluarga Hoenheim yang lain, tentu saja, "Maaf, tidak kelihatan. Habis kau kecil, si-"

Belum sempat Roy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ed keburu mengamuk, "Siapa yang kau bilang kecil sampai tidak bisa terlihat dari balik sebuah kardus, hah, Brengsek? Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, tahu!"

Al menutup telinganya, sudah tahu pasti timing kakaknya mengamuk setelah disebut 'kecil', 'pendek' ataupun 'mungil'. Roy memutar bola matanya. Aduh, aduh, Nona yang satu ini kenapa bisa sekasar ini, sih? Siapa coba yang mengajari? Padahal Ibu dan ayahnya tipe orang yang tidak pernah bicara kasar. Ibunya amat lembut. Alphonse juga. Hoenheim sendiri, walau tak bisa dikatakan lembut dan lebih cocok dibilang dingin, Roy tak pernah mendengarnya bicara kasar.

"Seorang gadis tidak boleh bicara kasar begitu, Ethel," ujar Roy mengingatkan.

"Seorang pria juga tak seharusnya bersikap seolah-olah tak bersalah setelah melukai seorang gadis, Mustang," balas Ed tak kalah tajam, masih sempat menyindir kebiasaan Roy gonta-ganti pacar pula.

Roy bisa saja marah, tapi kali ini dia memilih mengalah. Benjol di dahi Ed, ekspresi gadis itu menahan sakit, dan cemberut bibirnya membuatnya tak tega.

_Berhati-hatilah, Manusia_

_Badai selalu datang setelah hari tenang_

_menyelimutimu dengan kebahagiaan..._

**MEBIUS**

Second Chapter

**The Avenue of Hell**

_Where the mountains meet the sky_

_I watch dreams through the eagle's eye_

_In the valley of hate_

_People dying losing faith_

_It's just hell on earth_

( "Hell On Earth" – Zanister )

Roy memperhatikan ibu dan anak itu. Trisha sedang mengobati dahi Ed dengan hati-hati. Mantan artis layar perak Jerman itu mengoles balsam dan menempel perban di dahi putrinya dengan lembut. Roy tersenyum melihat adegan itu. Dulu, dulu sekali, dia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Ibunya yang _Nihonjin_(1) itu mengobati dahinya yang benjol karena terantuk rak buku ayahnya.

"Nah, sudah sembuh sekarang," ujar Trisha lembut, sementara Ed tetap cemberut.

"Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf, Ethel," Roy mencoba membujuk lagi gadis keras kepala itu.

Namun dasar kepala batu, Ed hanya cemberut, diam dan bungkam. Roy geleng-geleng kepala, menyerah. Bocah ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja jika ada orang yang tak memaafkan perbuatannya. Well, banyak perbuatannya yang membuat orang-orang sakit hati, mulai dari sekedar mengalahkan _born-to-win-people_ dengan telak, tak sengaja membuat kekasih beberapa kenalannya berpaling padanya, sampai membuat lebih dari selusin orang patah hati. Tapi kenapa hanya pada bocah yang satu ini dia merasa sangat bersalah? Padahal dia hanya tak sengaja membuat kepala bocah itu terbentur?

"Jangan keras kepala begitu, _Liebchen_, _Herr_ Mustang sudah minta maaf kan?" Trisha ikut membujuk.

"Kakak sendiri nggak lihat-lihat kan tadi?" Al ikut menambahi.

Ed sebal. Kenapa adik dan ibunya membela Roy? Padahal gara-gara pria itu kepalanya yang dinilai dunia akademis sebagai salah satu kepala paling berharga di Eropa terbentur. Well, salahnya juga, sih, tidak hati-hati tadi tapi bagaimana pun juga, 70% penyebab kecelakaan itu kan gara-gara tumpukan barang yang dibawa pria itu!

Ed melirik Roy. Tampang arogan dan seringai tak lagi menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Sebagai gantinya, wajah itu diliputi rasa bersalah. Ed menghela nafas. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia tahu tak seharusnya dia bersikeras tentang hal seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat. Mengganggu partner kerja ayahnya itu seru, sih.

Merengut, Ed mengulurkan tangannya. Roy, tak kuasa untuk tak mengakui bahwa itu manis sekali, tersenyum tipis dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kumaafkan..." gumam Ed pelan.

Terkekeh, Roy mengacak-acak rambut Ed dengan tangan kirinya, "_Danke, Kleine Frau._(3)"

"_I'm not little, you bastard_!" seru Ed, tak terima.

"Ethel, _Liebchen_, dijaga bahasanya, ya," tegur Trisha, keringat berjatuhan dari keningnya.

Rasa-rasanya dia tak pernah mengajarkan kosa kata 'bastard' pada putrinya. Pasti teman-teman kuliahnya, nih, yang mengajarkan macam-macam.

"Oh, ya, _Dame (3) _Trisha, Anda ikut ke Berlin?" tanya Roy tiba-tiba.

Trisha mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Van, Ethel dan Alphonse akan pergi semua. Aku mana mau ditinggal sendirian di rumah."

Lusa akan dihelat National Conference on Science and Technology Development 2005 di hall _Freie Universität Berlin_ oleh _Deutch Forschung Grundlage _( _German Research Foundation _) yang mengundang ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang dianggap paling menonjol di bidangnya, dalam kategori itu termasuk ilmuwan-ilmuwan muda yang dianggap paling potensial dan ilmuwan senior yang dielu-elukan sebagai master di bidangnya. Tentu saja ayah-anak Hoenheim diundang. Trisha mana mau ditinggal dan harus jaga rumah sendirian di Garching sementara suami dan anak-anaknya pergi ke Berlin. Lagipula, sudah sangat lama mereka tidak bisa bertamasya bersama sekeluarga dikarenakan kesibukan suami dan anak-anaknya. Mumpung ada kesempatan, harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin kan?

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, _Herr_ Mustang? Pulang kampung?"

Roy tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Dia juga diundang ke simposium itu dan tak perlu disuruh pun, dia akan menghadirinya. Bagaimana pun juga ini kesempatannya pulang 'kota' ke Berlin. Ke rumah bibinya, ke apartemennya, juga kembali ke _sana_.

Dan kali ini, dia takkan nekat naik mobil Garching-Berlin lagi. Melintas Jerman dari utara ke selatan memang menantang. Pemandangan sepanjang jalan juga tak menjemukan. Tapi, hei, capeknya itu, lho. Tempo hari itu pun kalau tak ditantang salah seorang teman, ia takkan melakukannya. Roy tak pernah menolak tantangan dan kali ini itu bukan pengecualian. Meski kali berikutnya, ia akan menolak mentah-mentah jika disuruh melakukannya lagi.

0––00––000––00––0

**Research Neutron Source "Heinz Maier-Leibnitz" (****FRM II), Garching, Jerman. **

Roy baru saja memarkir Mustang perak kesayangannya di lapangan parkir FRM II, di mana dia mendapat pinjaman laboratorium untuk mengerjakan penelitian untuk disertasinya, saat Maes Hughes menyapanya.

"Yoo!"

Yang disapa spontan langsung berpaling. Tak mengindahkan cengiran sang sahabat yang dalam sekejap berubah jadi cemberut karena tidak dipedulikan.

"Woi, woi, Roy."

Maes bergegas menyusul Roy dan menjepit lehernya dengan lengannya, menghentikan Roy secara efektif.

"Kalau kau datang cuma untuk pamer tentang hubunganmu dengan Gracia yang makin memanas, _better you get off from my sight, buddy_," ujarnya kesal seraya berupaya melepaskan diri dari pitingan Maes.

Hello, siapa juga yang tidak kesal kalau tiap hari diberi laporan perkembangan hubungan cinta sang sahabat? Belum lagi didikte wejangan untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya gonta-ganti pasangan. _Roy Mustang is the hottest guy in the country, man, it's up to him to do whatever he likes with whoever he wants._

Maes tertawa, sebelum berujar serius, "Sayangnya aku ke sini untuk melaporkan suatu hal, Letnan Kolonel."

Roy menghentikan usaha melepaskan diri setengah hatinya, memilih menyimak apa yang mungkin diucapkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ada berita dari Berlin. Agen kita menginformasikan pergerakan mencurigakan di Postdam," jelas Maes, membuat Roy melengkungkan seringainya.

Roy menegakkan diri dan merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Jemarinya lincah memencet serangkaian tombol di keypad. Simultan, ia mengirimkan email yang diketiknya ke lima alamat maya berbeda.

.

**London, Inggris.**

Seorang pria chubby berkacamata yang sedang berdiam di kamarnya, mengetikkan serangkaian bahasa pemrograman, bahasa C, di atas keyboard PC-nya, tersentak kaget saat mendengar laptopnya berbunyi.

Email.

Sigap, ia melirik layar laptopnya dan nyengir melihat nama pengirim email itu.

"Untung aku sudah beli tiket ke Berlin…"

.

**Mainz, Jerman.**

Seorang pria berpostur tegap, cukup berotot dan berambut pirang cepak sedang berada di balik kassa sebuah swalayan. Dia sedang melayani (baca : merayu) seorang pelanggan wanita swalayan itu dengan sepenuh hati saat ponselnya berbunyi.

Deringnya yang unik membuatnya menyadari siapa pengirim email itu tanpa harus melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Menghela nafas, ia bergumam, "Haah, kerja lagi, kerja lagi…"

.

**Hamburg, Jerman.**

Seorang pria bertampang serius dan berambut kelabu sedang berkutat membersihkan perpustakaan pribadinya. Ia sedang memilah buku mana yang akan disumbangkannya ke bakti sosial di lingkungannya dan mana yang akan ia simpan saat ponselnya berbunyi.

Melirik nama pengirimnya si pria bangkit dari duduknya dan mendesah, "Sepertinya kali ini pun aku tak bisa menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersihku."

.

**Warsawa, Polandia.**

Seorang pria, berambut coklat cepak, cukup tambun kalau tak mau dibilang berperut buncit dengan tubuh cukup bulat, sedang asyik bermain catur dengan pecatur jalanan, dengan taruhan uang tentu saja, saat ponselnya berbunyi. Rileks, merogoh ponselnya seraya menggerakkan kudanya, membuat lawannya ketar-ketir karena sang raja sudah jelas bakal skakmat dalam satu langkah lagi, si pria langsung merengut begitu melihat nama pengirim email itu.

"Nggak bisa lihat orang santai, nih…"

.

**Berlin, Jerman.**

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Peluru-peluru yang menembus sasaran berupa dummy berbentuk manusia dengan lingkaran-lingkaran target menghiasi bagian mukanya belum mampu memuaskan seorang wanita yang sedang berlatih menembak di lapangan tembak stadion utama kota. Namun hari sudah beranjak sore dan ia harus, mau tak mau pulang ke rumah sekarang. Anjing hitam kesayangannya pasti sudah kelaparan minta makan di rumah.

Santai, si wanita berjalan ke ruangan loker, balik menyapa kawan-kawannya dan tak mengacuhkan rayuan-rayuan tak bermutu yang diceletukkan teman-teman prianya. Membuka lokernya, alis matanya terangkat naik sebelah saat melihat sebuah email telah masuk ke ponselnya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis saat melihat nama pengirimnya.

"Akhirnya…"

.

Kembali ke lapangan parkir FRM II, sang pengirim email tengah melengkungkan seringai andalannya.

"Well, Maes, kurasa kau pasti mulai bosan dengan Munich. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku kembali ke Berlin dan mampir ke Postdam?"

0––00––000––00––0

**Berlin, ****Jerman, ****2 Oktober 2005**

"_Ich liebe Berlin_!(4)" pekik seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 12 tahun berambut hitam sebahu dari atap sebuah gedung di tengah kota Berlin.

Bocah itu tertawa-tawa, kegirangan karena memang dia menyukai ketinggian. Mantel denim hitam membalut tubuhnya sekaligus menjadi tameng dari angin dingin akhir musim gugur Berlin.

"Envy, jangan teriak-teriak, dong..." dengus seorang wanita bertubuh molek berambut sama hitam dengan bocah yang disebut barusan.

Mantel bulu hitamnya membalut tubuhnya rapat. Wanita berusia kurang lebih 22 tahun itu tidak suka dingin meski sering berada di Rusia sana.

"Bibi Lust, kau harus lebih menikmati hidup!" decak Envy seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf, ya, Bocah. Aku bukan bocah hiperaktif sepertimu yang masih bisa sesemangat itu setelah berjam-jam naik pesawat Moskow-Berlin!" Lust memegangi kepalanya yang masih _keliyengan_ karena jet lag.

"Menikmati panorama, _Mon Belle Mademoiselle (5)_? _Brat_?"

"Greed."

Dua orang mengucapkan secara bersamaan nickname pria berusia akhir 20-an, berkacamata hitam dan bermantel kulit yang baru saja tiba dan bergabung dengan mereka. Yang satu mengucapkan seraya memutar bola matanya, sudah bosan dengan godaan dan rayuan iseng yang dilontarkan pria itu. Yang satu lagi mengucapkan dengan kesal karena, yaah, dia tak suka dengan pria yang benci anak kecil itu.

"Mana Gluttony?"

"Di bawah sana," Greed mengarahkan ibu jarinya, acuh ke arah jalanan jauh di bawah mereka sana, "Mengutak-atik sesuatu."

"Bagaimana persiapannya?"

"_Smooth as usual. I'm the Great Greed, baby!_"

Arogansi pria itu membuat Lust memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Yang mempersiapkan semuanya kan Pride dan Wrath," sahut Envy seraya menjulurkan lidah, "Makanya agen-agen BND bodoh itu bisa tertipu dan sekarang sedang sibuk di Postdam, tak tahu apa yang mereka lewatkan di Berlin sini."

Greed melotot pada Envy yang tanpa gentar mendelik balik. Lust yang sudah terbiasa dengan perseteruan kekanak-kanakan Greed, yang berusia 25 tahun, vs Envy, yang _memang_ baru 12 tahun, kembali bertanya,

"Sudah memastikan kapan mereka sampai di stasiun?"

"Dan melewati jalan ini kira-kira 12 menit kemudian? Lust sayang, aku bahkan sudah tahu di mana rental tempat mereka menyewa mobil besok," ganti Greed yang memutar bola matanya.

"Berarti kita tinggal menunggu buruan kita lewat untuk dimangsa besok kan?" sahut Envy semangat.

Lust menyeringai, "Berhati-hatilah, Envy. Meski kau bocah, sekali agen-agen yang kau bilang bodoh itu sadar eksistensimu, habis kau saat itu juga."

Envy menyeringai balik, "Bibi, takkan ada yang mencurigai bocah iseng dengan skateboardnya."

0––00––000––00––0

**Stasiun Berlin, Jerman, 3 Oktober 2005**

Hiruk pikuk stasiun utama Berlin yang ramai menyambut kedatangan keluarga Hoenheim.

"Aku tak suka keramaian," gerutu Ed.

"_Said people who love to act as she wish_," Al memutar bola mata.

"Alphonse Elbertinus Hoenheim, bisa tutup mulut gak?" Ed mendelik.

Namun belum sempat Al menyahut, Trisha keburu menatap Ed tajam dan berkata tegas, "_Your language, please, Liebchen._"

"_Ja, Muti..._" jawab Ed, cemberut.

Hoenheim tersenyum. Rasanya dia tak pernah bosan bila keluarganya sedang berkumpul seperti ini. Menyenangkan. Ed yang ceplas-ceplos. Al yang menanggapi dengan santainya. Trisha yang memperingatkan penggunaan bahasa Ed atau melerai mereka saat keduanya mulai keterlaluan. Dia amat menyukai ini.

"Mobilnya yang mana, sih, _Vati_?" tanya Al, celingukan saat mereka sudah sukses menyeret barang bawaan mereka keluar stasiun.

"Ah," Hoenheim menajamkan mata, mencari-cari sopir mobil sewaan yang sudah ia pesan.

Matanya menangkap sebuah papan bertuliskan "_Willkommen, Herr Hoenheim_" (6) nun di barat lapangan parkir.

Dia mengedikkan kepala ke arah mobil itu, "Di sana."

Keempatnya berjalan santai menuju _Volkswagen_ biru yang disopiri seorang pria paruh baya yang tampaknya pemarah. Lihat saja. Dia memarahi seorang bocah bertopi hitam yang lewat di sampingnya dengan skateboard dalam kecepatan tinggi. Ed bisa mendengar sumpah serapahnya. Al dan Hoenheim melirik Trisha bersamaan, sepertinya Trisha sudah gatal ingin menceramahi calon sopir mereka itu tentang pentingnya berbahasa dengan baik dan benar.

.

50 meter dari sebuah Volkswagen biru, seorang bocah bertopi hitam menghentikan skateboardnya di bawah bayang-bayang sebuah gedung. Santai, ia meraih ponselnya dan menelpon ke sebuah nomor.

Jauh dari sana, di tengah kota Berlin, ponsel di saku mantel seorang wanita bergetar. Tanpa melihat caller ID yang tertera di layar LCD ponselnya, wanita itu mengangkat telepon.

Apa yang ia dengar membuatnya menyeringai.

_"Mission accomplished."_

.

Tepat saat itu juga, sekeping metal seukuran butiran beras yang menempel di roda belakang sebuah Volkswagen biru di parkiran stasiun Berlin berkedip menyala.

0––00––000––00––0

**Berlin, Jerman.**

Roy Mustang memasuki sebuah gedung di bilangan perkantoran pemerintah di pusat kota Berlin dengan langkah cepat. Gedung bertingkat dengan dinding kaca tebal anti peluru. Gedung pusat _Bundesnachrichtendiest_, BND, lembaga penyelidikan federal Jerman. Beberapa orang yang menyapanya sepanjang jalan kebanyakan tidak dipedulikannya. Dia harus segera sampai ke sana.

"Woo, Chief! Hati-hati, dong!"

Roy memutar bola matanya begitu melihat siapa yang barusan hampir ia tabrak.

"Havoc," Roy hampir menabrak salah satu anak buahnya –anak buah? –, "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini?"

Pria tinggi berambut pirang cepak dan berperawakan tegap yang cukup berotot itu nyengir, Jean Havoc, mengambil rokok di bibirnya dengan tangan kanan dan menunjukkan selembar kertas, "Fax laporan resmi informasi palsu di Postdam. Bagian Administrasi mengharuskanmu membaca dan menandatanganinya."

Roy berdecak sembari membuka – baca : membanting – pintu di depannya.

Pintu _plexiglass_ dengan sebuah papan bertuliskan huruf balok di atasnya. _Liutenant Colonel_ Roy Mustang. _Division of International Threats._

Empat orang di dalamnya serentak menyadari kedatangannya.

Seorang pria _chubby _berkacamata, Kain Fuery, yang sedang sibuk menekuni keyboard komputernya dan tampaknya sedang mengetikkan serangkaian codec, tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya, "_Good day, _Sir_._"

Pria gendut berambut coklat yang berdiri di sebelahnya, Heymans Breda, yang sedang memperhatikan serangkaian data statistik kedatangan dari Rusia di airport seluruh Jerman seminggu terakhir di layar laptopnya, mengangkat sekilas mug kopinya dan bergumam tanpa menoleh padanya, "_Afternoon, _Sir."

Pria serius berambut kelabu di seberangnya, Vato Falman, sedang serius menganalisis data yang berhasil dikumpulkan dari divisi lain, mengangguk sopan padanya, "_Guten Tag, Sir._"

Satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu, Riza Hawkeye, seorang wanita menawan dengan mata hazel dan rambut pirang diklip ke atas, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran kertas berisi kondisi terkini laporan lapangan kiriman Maes Hughes dan berujar, "_You're late, Sir._"

"Salahkan sopir taksinya," ujar Roy seraya menodongkan tangan, mengisyaratkan ia meminta _updated data_, dan Riza langsung memberikannya, "Situasinya?"

"Pasukan di Postdam tertipu. Buruan kita menyebarkan informasi palsu yang terlihat sangat… _otentik_," jelas Riza seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar resume situasi yang mereka sekarang.

"_Der Fuehrer_ juga bisa salah ternyata," gerutu Roy sebal.

Padahal info tentang adanya penyusupan buruan mereka, sebuah organisasi rahasia yang bermarkas di Rusia dan sudah jadi buruan BND selama bertahun-tahun, dari bandara Postdam itu mereka dapat dari kantor Kepala BND, King Bradley, yang dijuluki _der Fuehrer_ karena pengaruhnya yang begitu besar dari balik layar pemerintahan Jerman.

"Sir! Ada transmisi mencurigakan!"

Tampaknya dari tadi hacker andalan tim Mustang, mereka berenam mendapat julukan begitu dari kolega mereka, Kain, mengotak-atik sistem _distrustful transmission detector_ kebanggaan BND dan telah mendapatkan sesuatu. Roy beralih ke sebelah Kain, meneliti layar komputernya.

Sebuah bulatan merah berkedip biru di layar di sepanjang garis yang tertera sebagai _Helmut Kohl Straße (7)_.

"Transmisi ini bukan dari jenis transmitter yang beredar di pasaran Jerman. Tipe transmitter ini, kalau boleh kubilang, khas Rusia," analisis Kain membuat Roy menyeringai.

"Dilihat dari kecepatan geraknya, sepertinya transmitter itu berada dalam sebuah kendaraan. Lacak apa kendaraannya dan di mana receivernya. Jenis transmitter ini memiliki radius penerimaan 20 km bukan? Bisa kau dapatkan di mana receivernya, Fuery?" komando Roy, yang dijawab Kain dengan anggukan dan tarian jemarinya di atas keyboard, "Breda, Havoc, Hawkeye, bersiap untuk penyergapan."

"Sir, haruskah saya ingatkan bahwa Anda masih punya kehidupan ganda? Besok Anda harus berbicara di podium NaConoSTeD," Riza mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kuprioritaskan, Hawkeye," Roy menegakkan diri, "Dan sekarang, mengejar_ Homunculus_ adalah prioritasku..."

0––00––000––00––0

Sebuah _Volkswagen_ biru melintas _Helmut Kohl Straße,_ salah satu ruas jalan utama kota Berlin, yang hari ini entah kenapa tidak seramai biasanya.

"Aku ingin ke Tembok Berlin..." gumam Ed.

Membuat adik dan ibunya yang berada sejok dengannya dan mengapitnya di tengah, serempak menoleh padanya, "Eh?"

"_Vati_ dan _Muti_ jadian waktu Tembok Berlin runtuh kan?" Ed menyeringai.

Sungguh, sang gadis bermata emas tak tahu wajah ayahnya yang duduk di sebelah sopir merona merah muda sesaat karena ucapannya itu.

"Liebchen, kamu tahu dari mana tentang, err, hal itu?" Trisha, yang duduk di kanan putrinya itu, jadi menduga-duga, ini diketahui putrinya dari usaha hacking ke suatu tempat atau...

"Nek Pinako yang cerita," jawabnya ceria.

Dahi Trisha berkedut. Nenek tua yang satu itu... bisa-bisanya cerita tentang masa mudanya pada anaknya tanpa memberitahunya dulu!

"Sepertinya menarik!" tanggap Al.

"Iya kan?" seru Ed ceria.

"Kalian ini…"

Rasa-rasanya mendadak Trisha ingin mengurut dahinya.

"_Please, Muti? Please~_"

Nah, kenapa hanya di saat-saat seperti ini saja Ed dan Al bisa sekompak ini?

"Oke, oke. Kita ke sana besok. Tapi untuk wisata sejarah, lho, ya!" tegas Trisha.

"Sejarah kisah kasih _Vati_ dan _Muti_!" sahut Ed, tergelak.

Trisha menghela nafas. Wajah suaminya yang duduk di jok depan sudah semerah udang rebus. Sang sopir terkekeh mendengar dialog keluarga bahagia yang berlangsung di belakangnya.

.

Tanpa sadar, di bawah jalanan yang mereka lalui, sebuah katup gas mendadak bocor. Dan 100 meter dari sana, di atas atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit, seorang wanita menyeringai dan mendesiskan satu kata ke _microphone headset_-nya.

"_Fire._"

.

Nun jauh di kantor pusat BND sana, Kain berseru, "Ketemu! Itu mobil sewaan dari _Freie Car Rent_!"

Seruan itu didengar Roy, sang komandan tim melalui headsetnya, dia dan tiga anak buahnya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _Helmut Kohl Straße_dalamsebuah van hitam yang dikemudikan Havoc _,_ "Penyewanya sekarang?"

Terdengar sederetan ketukan terburu-buru di atas keyborad diiiringi desah nafas tercekat Kain, "Van Hoenheim..."

"Lebih cepat lagi, Havoc!" seru Roy, terdengar jelas nada panik dalam seruannya.

"Sedang kucoba, Chief!" sahut Havoc, menekan pedal gas sedalam mungkin.

"Sir… transimisinya..."

Kain berujar terbata-bata, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terpampang di depan mata.

"Apa?" sergah Roy, tak sabar.

"Hilang."

Mata hitam Roy melebar, "Ap- Bagaimana mungkin?"

Tepat saat itu...

.

**BAM. BLAARR.**

.

Tanpa diduga siapapun, sebuah ledakan gas mengguncang bawah tanah _Helmut Kohl Straße. _Ledakan gas itu mendesak penutup jalan bulat yang menghubungkan saluran gas dan air bawah tanah dengan dunia luar yang sedang dilalui sebuah _Volkswagen_ biru dan...

Penutup jalan dari besi itu terlempar naik oleh tekanan luar biasa yang mendadak muncul, tepat menghantam bagian bawah mobil, mengangkat mobil dengan berat sekian ratus kilogram itu dan menghempaskannya ke udara.

**BRUAGH.**

Para pejalan kaki dan pengguna jalan lain berteriak histeris melihat peristiwa mengerikan yang berlangsung di depan mata. Sebuah VW biru terpelanting, bersalto di angkasa sekali sebelum menghantam jalan dengan suara derak mengerikan, demi Tuhan! Bagian kanan mobil buatan Jerman itu menghantam jalan lebih dahulu, diiringi suara kaca pecah, derak logam yang penyok menghantam jalan dan teriakan tercekat memilukan. Mobil itu berguling sekali sebelum berhenti bergerak dengan posisi terbalik dan menghantam truk yang berjalan ke arahnya dari arah berlawanan.

Beberapa kendaraan yang berada di sekitar ledakan gas dan VW yang terpelanting itu berusaha banting setir. Naas, banyak kendaraan, baik yang searah dengan VW itu maupun yang berlawanan arah, tak sempat mengerem. Tabrakan beruntun pun tak terhindarkan.

Mobil-mobil penyok, kaca pecah, darah bercucuran, organ tubuh remuk, teriakan kesakitan dan minta tolong mewarnai salah satu jalan utama kota Berlin itu.

Siang itu, _Helmut Kohl Straße _berubah jadi neraka.

**To be continued...**

Notes :

(1) _Nihonjin_ : orang Jepang

(2) _Danke, Kleine Frau_ : Thanks, Lil' Miss; Makasih, Nona Kecil

(3) _Dame_ : Mrs. ; Nyonya

(4) _Ich liebe Berlin_ : Aku cinta Berlin

(5) _Mon Belle Mademoiselle_ : My beautiful lady; Nonaku yang jelita

(6) _Willkommen, Herr Hoenheim_ : Welcome, Mr. Hoenheim; Selamat datang, Tn. Hoenheim

(7) _Helmut Kohl Straße : _Helmut Kohl Avenue

Cukup menegangkan, eh?

Oke, setelah ini, saya baru akan publish setelah setidaknya ada 7 review. Gak banyak kan? Makanya, ayo review. Saya pengen tahu komentar Anda sekalian mengenai fict saya yang jarang dan tumben-tumbennya romance-nya kurang berasa gini.

Apa aneh? Gak cocok? Kurang asin? Kurang asem?

Review, please…

Luv,

sherry


	4. Third Chapter : Break Down

**SAYA KEMBALI, MINNA~! ***dikeroyok*

Give up! I give up, minna~! T^T

Maaf, maaf, maaf banget… sudah sangat lama saya tak meng-update fict ini. Ahaha. Saya keasyikan main di fandom sebelah, sih~

Naa… tapi saya kembali untuk meng-update fict ini. Maaf lagi, nih. Chap ini pendek. Ahaha. *dilempar tang* *menghindar*

Read and review, ne, minna~

**Disclaimer :**

Sapi… sapi… *ditransmutasi jadi kodok*

Krokkrokkrok… *terjemahan: Hiromu Arakawa-sama*

**Summary :**

Ya, Tuan Putri, ke mana pun kita pergi, dunia adalah persimpangan antara langit dan neraka. Semua pilihan ada padamu.

**Previous part :**

_Mobil-mobil penyok, kaca pecah, darah bercucuran, organ tubuh remuk, teriakan kesakitan dan minta tolong mewarnai salah satu jalan utama kota Berlin itu._

_Siang itu, Helmut Kohl Straße berubah jadi neraka._

**Berlin, Jerman. 4 Oktober 2005.**

Panas. Panas.

Rasanya panas, seluruh tubuhnya rasanya terbakar. Nafasnya sesak. Kepalanya sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit.

_Muti_.

Mana ibunya? Bukannya tadi ada di sebelah kanannya?

_Al._

Adiknya juga. Bukannya tadi dia ada di sebelah kirinya? Tadi mereka masih tertawa lepas bersama.

_Vati._

Dan dia bisa bersumpah melalui kaca spion dia sekilas melihat wajah ayahnya yang biasanya tampak dingin itu berubah merah saat mendengar celetukannya tadi.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mendadak semuanya gelap setelah suara ledakan yang amat besar tadi terdengar? Telinganya juga. Mendadak telinganya terasa tuli sesaat. Lalu semuanya gelap saat kepalanya menghantam atap mobil.

_Muti… Vati… Al…_

_Tidakkah kau menyadari?_

_Kau tak akan bisa lari._

_Ya, Tuan Putri, ke mana pun kita pergi, dunia adalah persimpangan antara langit dan neraka._

_Semua pilihan ada padamu._

_Akankah kau tenggelam di dalamnya atau mendongak menantangnya._

**MEBIUS**

Third Chapter

**Break Down**

_Does the pain weight out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins._

( "21 Guns" – Green Day )

Roy Mustang duduk di kursi tunggu koridor rumah sakit umum Berlin. Kedua sikunya bertemu dengan lututnya. Wajahnya terbenam dalam kedua telapak tangannya.

Lelah. Dia lelah dengan semua ini.

Dia tak menyangka. Sama sekali.

_Apa-apaan semua ini? Kenapa mereka harus jadi korban? Semua orang itu?_

.

8 orang luka ringan.

Pengemudi dan penumpang mobil yang tak sempat mengerem dan menghindari tabrakan mengalami luka-luka ringan itu. Retak tulang, gegar otak ringan...

.

2 orang luka berat.

Si kembar penumpang VW biru-lah penderita luka berat itu. Sudah 18 jam dari operasi yang harus dilakukan tim dokter karena beratnya luka-luka mereka dan sampai sekarang keduanya masih tak sadarkan diri.

.

2 orang meninggal dunia.

Sopir VW biru itu tak bisa diselamatkan saat petugas medis sampai di lokasi. Sementara korban satu lagi meninggal beberapa saat setelah Roy dan timnya datang kurang lebih 3 menit sebelum tim medis datang.

Dia... meninggal dalam dekapan Roy.

_._

_Roy dan timnya sampai di lokasi hampir 4 menit setelah ledakan kedua terjadi. Dan apa yang mereka lihat, adalah neraka._

_Mobil-mobil ringsek dan bergelimpangan, teriakan kesakitan, ceceran darah. Mereka pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Mereka pernah menyaksikan ini semua sebelumnya. Namun menyaksikan ini semua terjadi di tengah kota Berlin?_

_Tidak._

_Roy bergegas mendatangi sebuah VW biru yang mengalami kerusakan paling parah. Terbalik, dengan semua kaca pecah. Ringsek sana sini. Dan seorang penumpang terlempar keluar mobil. Dalam keadaan sangat mengenaskan._

_Rambut panjang kecoklatannya berubah merah oleh darahnya. Kulit kepalanya robek oleh pecahan kaca. Dadanya juga, menembus paru-parunya. Dan dia sadar._

_Kesadarannya yang terakhir._

_Tatap matanya bertemu dengan Roy. Dan sebuah senyuman melengkung di bibirnya. Sebelum bibirnya bergetar, berucap tanpa suara._

"_Herr Mustang…"_

_Roy tak bisa mendengarnya. Tak bisa tapi dia bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. Roy menghampiri wanita itu dan berlutut sementara ketiga anak buahnya bergegas menolong korban yang lain. Bibirnya terkatup. Miris._

"_Dame Hoenheim…"_

"_Sudah kubilang panggil aku Trisha," senyum, dan wanita itu terbatuk._

_Darah menghambur dari mulutnya._

"_Jangan bicara. Ambulans akan segera tiba…"_

"_Sudah. Mereka membawa Van."_

"_Tidak mungkin..."_

_Roy tertegun. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ada ambulans datang sebelum mereka. Mereka menelepon ambulans barusan dalam perjalanan. Tidak mungkin. Dan cuma membawa Van Hoenheim? Ada yang tidak beres. Ada yang tidak beres di sini._

_Trisha tersenyum, matanya melirik baju tempur Roy. Rompi anti peluru, moncong pistol menyembul dari sabuknya. Trisha sudah tahu. Dia sadar dari awal bahwa Roy bukan ilmuwan biasa. Dan mungkin kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba dan permohonan kerjasamanya dengan suaminya berhubungan dengan masa lalu kelam suaminya. Lalu kata-katanya barusan. Kata "tidak mungkin" itu cuma berarti satu hal. Kecelakaan yang ia alami bukan 'kecelakaan'. Dan ambulans tadi bukannya menyelamatkan suaminya. Itu mereka. Mereka kembali. Dan mengincar keluarganya._

"_Kau... bukan ilmuwan biasa."_

_Itu pernyataan. Bukan pertanyaan. Roy tahu, meski Trisha mengucapkannya dengan parau, ini bukan saatnya bersikeras menutupi identitas gandanya._

"_Ya."_

"_Sudah kuduga. Kau tahu tentang masa lalu Va-"_

_Trisha terbatuk lagi. Roy memohon._

"_Sudah cukup. Saya mohon, jangan bicara lagi. Simpan tenaga Anda. Ambulans akan segera tiba."_

_Trisha memejamkan matanya._

"_Tolong... jaga anak-anakku. Tolong lindungi Ed dan Al dari 'mereka'..."_

_Roy tercekat. Ini bukan permintaan terakhir kan?_

_Trisha membuka matanya, menatap bola mata hitam yang menunduk menatapnya balik dengan sisa tenaganya._

"_Kumohon..."_

_Roy tidak bisa tidak menjawab, "Ya. Saya berjanji akan menjaga mereka."_

_Dia terlanjur jatuh sayang dengan mereka. Dia terlanjur menganggap keluarga Hoenheim, target penyelidikannya, sebagai anggota 'keluarga besar'-nya. Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan sebagai salah seorang agen terbaik BND._

_Trisha tersenyum, memejamkan matanya, bergumam, "_Danke_," dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

_._

_Trisha Valentina Hoenheim nee Elric meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan tanggal 3 Oktober 2005._

_._

Seorang hilang.

Van Hoenheim. Pria itu tak bisa ditemukan di manapun. Ambulans, yang konon berdasarkan kesaksian terakhir mendiang Trisha, datang sebelum Roy dan timnya sudah coba dilacak oleh tim investigasi BND. Namun sayangnya, tak ada jejak. Sama sekali. Ambulans itu menurut kesaksian para pejalan kaki yang selamat dari ledakan dan pekerja kafe di sekitar TKP memang terlihat melewati _Helmut Kohl Stra__ß__e_ hanya semenit setelah ledakan itu terjadi. Dan juga memang sempat terlihat di beberapa kamera CCTV yang terpasang di ruas-ruas jalan Berlin. Tapi ambulans itu tak terdeteksi lagi setelah berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil di pinggiran kota. Lenyap. Tanpa jejak.

Luar biasa.

Siapapun yang berada di balik kecelakaan ini patut dilabeli luar biasa gila kalau tidak luar biasa jenius.

"Sir..."

Sebuah sapaan membuat Roy mendongak. Riza Hawkeye mendatanginya dalam langkah cepat. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. Roy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 10 menit lalu, dia sudah dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa ia tak mau diganggu selama 30 menit ke depan. Dia perlu menenangkan diri. Yaah kecuali ada kondisi darurat seperti komando dari kantor atau...

"Ethel Hoenheim sudah siuman."

... perkembangan medis si kembar Hoenheim.

0––00––000––00––0

Sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Dia pernah merasakan kram otot di sekujur tubuh. Kaku di semua persendian setelah kelelahan berlatih demi menghadapi pertandingan karate yang akan diikutinya. Tapi yang sekarang ini berbeda.

Dia merasa sakit, sekaligus tak merasakannya. Begitu sakit hingga tak terasa.

Aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Perlahan, matanya bergetar terbuka. Menampakkan mata emas yang senada dengan rambutnya yang tersibak di atas bantal.

Putih. Langit-langit di depan matanya putih. Tak bercela. Dan silau. Lampu.

Dia memicingkan matanya. Mencoba menggerakkan sedikit ujung-ujung jarinya. Merasakan jarum infus yang menancap di lengannya. Merasakan memar yang entah bagaimana membalut sekujur tubuhnya. Merasakan perih di balik luka-luka yang terbalut perban. Merasakan pening di kepalanya.

Namun tak bisa merasakan kaki kanannya.

Lagi. Dia mencoba menggerakkan kaki kanannya. Tak ada reaksi. Dia tak merasakan apapun. Nekat. Dia mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya, yang pusing luar biasa, untuk melihat kondisi kakinya.

Dan apa yang ia lihat membuat matanya terbelalak lebar. Membuat sisa obat bius yang entah disuntikkan dengan dosis berapa miligram oleh suster tadi lenyap tak bersisa.

Reaksinya wajar. Amat wajar.

.

_Saat kau rasakan akhir dunia._

_Mungkin kau akan melakukan hal serupa._

_Berteriak seausnya pita suara._

_Seolah tak ada detik kedua untukmu menghirup udara._

.

Suara teriakan membuat Roy Mustang mempercepat larinya ke arah ruang ICU 2 tempat si kembar sulung berada. Suara itu familiar. Dia sering mendengarnya tiga bulan terakhir, terutama sebagai balasan atas ledekannya akan tinggi badan si empunya suara. Tapi teriakan kali ini berbeda. Itu bukan umpatan, bukan amukan, bukan racauan.

Itu teriakan takut, tak percaya.

Putus asa.

Eh? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Entah. Dia sendiri juga tak tahu. Dia merasa pernah mengalami ini.

Serasa deja vu.

Dia terpaku di depan pintu. Pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Bocah bermata emas yang amat ia kenal terbalut perban di mana-mana. Setidaknya separuh tubuhnya terbalut perban. Kaki kanannya lenyap. Diamputasi. Itu keputusan berat yang diambil tim dokter setelah berkonsultasi dengannya dan Pinako Rockbell selaku orang-orang yang kini menjadi wali bocah-bocah Hoenheim itu. Kehilangan sebelah kaki yang rusak total terkena pecahan kaca dan remuk terjepit pintu mobil atau kehilangan nyawa karena kemungkinan infeksi kaki yang rusak itu. Tentu saja pilihan yang masuk akal adalah pilihan pertama bukan? Tapi melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang tampaknya lebih baik Roy tak memilih sama sekali.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA KAKIKU? DI MANA MUTI? AL? VATI? DI MANA ORANGTUAKU? DI MANA ADIKKU? KATAKAN!"

Bocah bermata emas yang ia kenal cukup baik sebagai bocah yang selalu blak-blakan itu histeris. Tak terkendali. Membentak suster yang berusaha menenangkan dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang tak bermakna untuknya.

Tangannya bergerak liar. Tenaganya cukup hebat untuk ukuran orang sakit melihat dia bisa membuat sang suster terlempar mundur oleh tamparan liarnya. Dia tahu gadis itu mempelajari karate dan sangat berminat pada judo. Tapi sampai sebegininya?

Dokter datang dengan cepat. Dengan tambahan dua perawat pria. Untungnya (atau tidak, Roy tidak tahu) kedua perawat pria itu bisa mencekal kedua tangan dan kaki bocah itu sebelum dokter menyuntikkan obat penenang. Gadis itu terhenyak sesaat, mengejang, dan menatap lurus ke arah pintu keluar di mana Roy, juga Riza yang mengikutinya berdiri terpaku.

Tatapan mata Ed dan Roy bertemu. Hanya dua detik sebelum mata itu terkatup kembali. Tapi kali ini bocah itu tidak menatapnya dengan sebal, kesal maupun hasrat untuk menghajarnya. Dia menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh. Amarah. Tak percaya. Terkhianati.

Dan tatap mata selama dua detik itu sudah cukup untuk Roy.

.

Cukup untuk menghantuinya seumur hidup.

.

.

0––00––000––00––0

"_Apa arti semua ini..."_

_Amarah, mata emas yang menatapnya itu penuh oleh amarah. Membuat bulan yang menggantung di atas langit sana harus mengaku kalah karena kilau amarah di mata itu._

"_APA ARTI SEMUA INI, KOLONEL?"_

_Nafas sosok yang baru meneriaki dirinya itu terengah. Entah karena ia baru saja berlari sekuat tenaga sampai ke gang gelap ini, atau karena sosok mayat hangus yang ada di antara mereka. Sosok yang ia yakini adalah sosok yang dikenalinya meski berada dalam sorotan temaram lampu jalan di kejauhan. Sosok yang ia yakini dihanguskan oleh dirinya. _

_Dia menatap pemuda itu dingin. Sedingin yang ia bisa. Ia cukup ahli berakting. Harusnya ini mudah. Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit? Kenapa rasanya begitu sulit sampai-sampai tangannya gemetar dan ia harus menggenggam pergelangan tangannya untuk meredakannya? Dan sehebat itukah aktingnya sampai-sampai pemuda di depannya menatapnya seperti itu?_

"_Padahal Letkol Hughes sudah... kenapa Letnan Dua Maria Ross... KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU SEJAK AWAL?"_

_Dia menyipitkan matanya, menguatkan hati, sebelum menampar pemuda yang mendadak mencengkeram kerah seragam militernya itu. Cukup keras hingga pemuda itu terjatuh ke jalanan berbata yang keras._

"_Menentang atasan, he?"_

_Dingin. Bagaimana bisa dia menjaga suaranya sedingin itu, ia sendiri tidak tahu._

"_Sadari posisimu!"_

_Tegas. Itu suaranya saat memerintah. Memberi komando mutlak._

_Perlahan sosok di depannya itu bangkit. Matanya melebar. Tak percaya. Terkhianati._

_._

_Mata emas itu terluka oleh keputusannya. Seperti apa yang barusan terjadi._

_._

_Sir?_

_._

_Eh?_

_._

"Sir?"

Kelopak matanya tidak mau terbuka. Oh, ayolah, apa-apaan mimpi barusan? Dan lagi, kenapa dia bisa mengingatnya kali ini? Well, tidak keseluruhan bagian, sih. Tapi cukup jelas kalau itu adalah bagian intinya.

Tatap mata emas yang terkhianati itu.

Andai tatapan mata bisa membunuh, dia yakin tatapan mata yang satu ini punya cukup kemampuan untuk membunuhnya. Well, setidaknya membuatnya merasa ingin bunuh diri karena rasa sakit di hatinya yang ia sendiri tak bisa jelaskan kenapa.

"Sir?"

Sekali lagi, suara itu mencoba membangunkannya, kali ini ditambah dengan sedikit guncangan di bahunya.

Bagus. Tampaknya itu cukup efektif untuk memaksanya membuka mata.

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Dan mata biru-gelap-nyaris-hitam-nya menatap rambut kelabu yang familiar.

"Falman?"

"Tidur Anda nyenyak, Sir?"

Roy menggelengkan kepalanya, menguap, tidur di atas meja kerja di kantor ditambah bermimpi seperti itu, sudah jelas jawabannya tidak, "_Almost_. Ada apa?"

Dia masih mengantuk. Dan jika bawahannya itu tidak segera mengatakan apa yang mengharuskannya membangunkan orang yang hanya tidur kurang lebih 2 jam selama 60 jam terakhir, dia akan memastikan gaji bawahannya itu didiskon selama setengah tahun ke depan.

"Ethel Hoenheim."

Oke, dia bangun sekarang. _Fully woke up_. _Just because of that name._

"Dia ingin berbicara dengan Anda."

0––00––000––00––0

Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu.

Sosok itu berbaring setengah duduk dengan disangga dua bantal yang ditumpuk di atas ranjang rumah sakit berlapis seprai biru pucat. Tak kalah pucat dengan warna kulitnya yang seharusnya _tan_ karena sering berjemur di bawah mentari. Ia tampak lemah. Bocah 12 tahun yang lemah, dengan selang infus menancap di lengan dan tubuh terbalut perban di mana-mana. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kaki kanan yang lenyap.

"Kau datang."

Suaranya tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan.

Roy melangkah perlahan menuju ranjang sang bocah. Menatap lurus mata emas yang sendu itu.

"… bagaimana keadaanmu?"

.

"Retoris," bocah itu mengacu pada pertanyaannya.

.

Roy duduk di kursi yang disediakan di sebelah ranjang.

Roy menunduk, mencoba memastikan sendiri kondisi gadis itu dengan matanya. Sejak mengunjungi ruang ICU ini dan dihadapkan pada pemandangan seorang Ed yang histeris, Roy tak lagi datang. Tak bisa. Dia tak sanggup. Dan lagi, dia disibukkan dengan segala laporan tentang 'kecelakaan' _Helmut Kohl Stra__ß__e_ yang dalam beberapa jam saja sudah menjadi _headline news_ nasional.

"Al sudah siuman."

Roy mengangguk. Dia sudah tahu. Betapa tidak? Tiap dua jam dia akan mendapat laporan lisan tentang segala hal yang terjadi dalam rumah sakit yang menyangkut si kembar Elric dari para agen yang sudah ia siagakan di sini. Dia tahu setiap detailnya. Di mana saja dan berapa Ed mendapat jahitan, tulang mana yang retak, obat apa yang diresepkan dokter. Sudah berapa banyak kantong darah yang ditransfusikan ke tubuh Al, berapa dosis per suntikan obat yang Al terima, bagaimana prognosis dokter tentang kapan Al siuman. Semuanya.

"Tapi kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Dia lumpuh," tambah bocah itu datar.

Ah, sungguh. Roy memilih waktu yang salah untuk mendongak. Karena begitu ia menegakkan lehernya, tatap matanya terperangkap sorot mata emas yang menatapnya menuduh. Bertanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, _Herr_ Mustang?"

.

Bibir Roy melengkung otomatis. Bukan senyuman. Hanya refleks. Ia sudah menduga-duga sejak tadi, kapan bocah itu akan menanyakan pertanyaan ini.

"Ceritanya akan sangat panjang, Ethel."

**To be continued…**

Gimana? Endingnya nanggung sumpah, ya? Ahaha. *dilempar palu*

Eits. Saya bingung mau kasih ending di mana, sih. ^^'

Karena jujur, cerita Roy akan sangaaat… panjang. So, let's take a break before it will be too long. For approximately… uncertain time. *dibantai*

*hidup kembali*

Ehehe. Review, ya, dear Readers~

Luv,

sherry


End file.
